


Dungeons And Drains

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, challenge word:- drain, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: There's a Bunker problem with the sewage which doesn't make for a happy Dean!





	Dungeons And Drains

"What the fuck is that revolting smell?"

Raising a spockian eyebrow, Sam watched in fascination as his brother's expressive features danced an 'ugh! yuck! what the crap!' tango, his nostrils vibrating virulently at the offending stink.

:

"Cut the drama," Sam huffed impatiently. "I've been telling you for days about the odour, but as usual you never pay any attention when there's maintenance to be done. The drains pass right under the dungeon and it's a two-man chore to lift the covers and unblock the sludge."

"No way! Get someone in."

"Dean, we dig up and burn corpses on a near-daily basis and you're gonna be put off by some mature poop," Sam chided.

:

Two very sweaty and unhappy hours later, Dean took a heartfelt swig of his beer.

"Never again, Sam. That has to be the most disgusting thing ever."

"Come on, Dean. Don't exaggerate! You've seen worse. Remember when you jumped off that bridge into a river of sewage," Sam grinned. "You stank for weeks!"

If looks could kill, Dean had just annihilated his little brother!


End file.
